Bakugan love teams
by agoddessthatcamedowntoearth
Summary: AU:In this story, Alice and Masquerade have their own bodies. But it won't take long for Alice to be in love with Masquerade....please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: love at first sight

**A/N:**Hey guys this is my first story please read!

As the wind blew gently in the tall tree the leaves are swaying trough alice's room

"Wake up" a sudden voice said

As Alice stood up she realized someone was talking to her

"Alice how are you?" A voice said

"Who…who are you?" Alice questioned

"Don't you remember me… we haven't see each other for almost a year" The boy replied

"A-a-re you masquerade?" Alice said to the boy

"Yes it's me" The masked boy replied *as he came down from the roof*

"Ma-ma-squerade??" alice said to the blonde guy

"yes it's me good-bye now my love…" Masquerade said *as he vanished*

Alice was shocked for two reasons,

Number one reason: Masquerade said to alice that she was his love.

Number two reason : Alice saw masquerade which already vanished.

Alice cried alone, her best friend saw her

"Alice why are you crying?" Runo asked alice *As she embraced her*

"It's just because I saw masquerade and he said…" Alice responded

"said what?" Runo asked the girl

"Love but…I don't even like him" Alice said to the blue haired girl

"It's ok" the girl said

"I don't know what to say" Alice replied

"It's ok let's just go to sleep" Runo said

"ok maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow" Alice said

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry that story is not continued but the chapter two is the continuation hop you liked it!!


	2. inlove?

**A/N:** this is the continuation of my story enjoy!!

**Alice's POV:**

I have been thinking about masquerade lately….Every time I see a boy I always remember masquerade..

"I miss masquerade" I said to myself

"ALICE!!!" Runo shouted *while finding me*

"Runo,I'm here" I Yelled to get her attention

As Runo enters the room…

"Alice, Why are you Here alone?" Runo asked

"I was just t-thinking about my f-friend" I responded

"Who?" Runo questioned

"I-it's…." I said

"Is it Masquerade again?" Runo said angrily

"Well…a little" I said then looked down

"well…aren't you going to work?" Runo questioned

"I'll Follow" I said

"*sigh* I wish masquerade was here" I said then laid on my bed then started looking at pictures

"Alice, I have returned" A voice said

"M-masquerade I-is that y-you?" I questioned then wished that he could stay longer

"Yes, it's me" Masquerade said then Appeared before me

"I wish he could stay here longer" I had in mind

"Yes' I will, I will stay here longer" Masquerade said

"H-how did you know?" I asked him *shocked*

"I know what you've always wanted and now it is granted" Masquerade replied

"*blushes* Thanks" I said

*knock knock*

As I opened the door

"Some body holding a knife was trying to kill me" I said then panicked

"Get behind me" Masquerade said

I nodded "Thanks" I said

"Welcome" Masquerade replied

Masquerade punched the boy who was trying to kill me and threw him outside he is really my savior

**A/N: I am now going to end it here hoped you enjoyed bye!**


	3. secret dates

**A/N:** hi guys! Sorry it took me so loooooooooooong to update! Please enjoy!

It was a warm and sunny day

"Alice!!" Her aunt yelled

*yawns then scratches her eye* "Yes aunt?" asked Alice

"Somebody's in the phone for you" Her aunt said

* gets the phone*"hello?"

"Alice, I want you to meet me at the park" The man on the telephone said

"But who a-"*hangs up on her*

"Who was that?" Her aunt asked worriedly

"I-I don't know" Alice responded "I'll just go to the park right now"

"Ok, but be careful ok?"

*nods* "ok" The bakugan princess said

~AT THE PARK~

"I wonder who that could be" Alice said to her self

"Alice" A voice said

"Masquerade? Where are you?" She asked

"Look at the tree at you right" he answered

*looks on the tree at her right* "Masquerade were you the one on the phone?"

"Yup"

"So um… why did you ask me to go here anyways?" Alice asked

"Wait I have a surprise" he said "Close your eyes and no peeking"

*laughs* "Ok, ok" Alice said

*Guides Alice and removes his hand from her eyes* "Here we go!"

"OH MY GOSH!! It's so nice! Why didn't you ask me to go out on a date with you?"

*scratches his hair* "Well I wanted to surprise you…" he said

"Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Alice said happily

They had their date yadda…yadda….. *yawns* The brawlers didn't know bla bla bla

**End!**

**A/N: Sorry for that guys I was doing my research while I'm doing this hoped you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. A kiss with my savior?

**A/N: hi guys so happy to see you again**

**It was a typical Tuesday night……**

**Alice's aunt was about to enter the room but then heard Alice speaking**

"**Every time I sleep I see him in my dreams" Alice said**

"**See who?" Her aunt asked**

"**M-m… I have to go" She answered**

"**she's really into that guy,*sigh*" her aunt said to herself**

"**Why does she always have to know everything?" She said to her best friend**

"**Well, after all she is your aunt and she has the rights to ask you" She replied**

"**But she's annoying me everyday" Alice answered " Alice who's that? Alice what's that" she said in a squeaky voice**

"**It will be fine, just ignore her or something"**

**Alice was walking beside a wall when a man behind her cornered her**

"**Help me!!!" alice screamed in terror Then realized it was masquerade**

***kisses her* **

**Breaks the kiss……..**

***slaps masquerade* "I can't believe you did that to me!!" *walks out***

**~AT HOME~**

**Her aunt tried to sneak at Alice's room, again**

***cries* "I can't believe he would even do that to me"**

"**What happened?" **

"**GO AWAY WOULD YA!" Alice said in between sobs**

"**A-are you mad at me? Well if you are, I'm sorry for what I've done" her aunt said "Even though I don't what I did" She whispered**

"**I forgive you and promise to always say what happens, who am I w/."**

"**What happened?"**

**10 minutes later……**

"**And that's what all happened" **

"**it's ok" *hugs her***

**END!**

**A/N: Sorry guys that was kinda boring but hoped you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
